


I Love My Ugly Boy

by Sharkaiju



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Light Petting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: Junkrat is as ugly as sin and Roadhog loves it. Body worship (sort of), blow job (Rat blows Hog), anal sex (Hog fucks Rat), cream pie, begging, scars, petting, this is actually sweet in spite of how it sounds
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	I Love My Ugly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised more mean!Roadhog but this wanted to be written, lol. I stole the title from Die Antwoord but it doesn't really have anything to do with that song otherwise. This is my bid for letting ugly characters be ugly so I ran with it, lol.

Junkrat crouches between Roadhog’s thighs and grins up at him goofily, all snaggle-teeth and jug ears and wild eyebrows. Damn, but he’s an ugly little fuck. Roadhog thinks that might be what appeals to him most about the kid. He’s ugly and loud and annoying and so utterly _real._

His big hand finds Junkrat’s head and ruffles through what’s left of his patchy hair. A huge scar swatches across the left side of Rat’s head, purple-brown and hairless, an ugly testimony to radiation burns long since healed. Roadhog traces his fingers across it, smiling as the little junker pushes against his hand, seeming to purr in pleasure. He loves to be petted and Roadhog loves to pet him, loves to feel his calloused hands on the tough purpled skin of Junkrat’s scars. He has them everywhere, big ones and small ones, but the one that darkened his scalp and left that huge bald blaze through his hair, that’s Hog’s favourite.

Junkrat’s spindly fingers fumble with Roadhog’s belt buckle, black, cracked nails that are more like claws - they’d left marks on Hog, many times, digging into his shoulders, his hips - finally opening the fly and freeing Hog’s erection. “Jesus, yer dick is huge,” Junkrat says, for about the millionth time since he’d seen it, and with as little grace as ever. Roadhog loves it, loves the boy’s foul mouth (figuratively and literally) and his causal mangling of the language as it passes through his nasally drawl. He grabs Rat by his pointy face, big fingers squeezing around the sharp chin as he tilted the man’s head up to meet his gaze.

“Lemme see that smile,” Roadhog grunts. Junkrat obliges, grinning at him insanely, his smile full of gold, full of holes, full of empty spaces where broken shards of irradiated teeth stick up from his bloody, discoloured gums like broken gravestones. It was enough to make most people afraid to put their dick anywhere near that mouth, but Roadhog loves it.

He hooks a thick thumb inside Junkrat’s mouth, tugging his cheek. Junkrat makes an undignified sound and lets a fat string of drool sluice out of his mouth, down his chin. His eyes - slightly misaligned, Roadhog has noticed, which might explain his horrible aim - are rolled up towards the big junker adoringly. Roadhog manoeuvres his fingers inside Rat’s mouth, getting a better look at the broken teeth, the glittering gold, the pink tongue writhing tentacle-like as Junkrat slobbers around his hand.

He takes his fingers out of Junkrat’s mouth and cups his face again, so gently he might have been holding a baby bird rather than a homicidal maniac. Junkrat nuzzles into the touch, trilling out a shrill, unpretty sound of pleasure that’s like music to Roadhog’s ears. His thin, cracked lips purse in a kiss placed against the tip of Roadhog’s cock, his tongue flickering out to lick the beads of precum forming there. Roadhog’s girth is too big for Junkrat to fit in his mouth, but he eagerly begins to lap at the head with clumsy gusto, slobber dripping down his maw and Roadhog’s shaft and Junkrat’s pointy chin. Roadhog cards his big hand through Junkrat’s hair, touching his scars, his irregular patches of rough hair, sliding down to tug at Rat’s stuck-out ears, to gently encircle his gangly, scrawny neck. Beautiful.

He stops Rat before he gets too close to coming. Even the confused, annoyed pinch of Rat’s pointy face is appealing to Roadhog. He paws his hand through the wild hair and reassures him, “I wanna cum inside you.”

Junkrat grins that crooked, snaggle-toothed grin again and chirps, “Arright!! Lemme ride that hog!” His thighs are ghostly pale as he drops trou, his long cock already standing at attention. It seems to be the only part of him that isn’t covered in soot and dirt. Roadhog grasps the scrawny thighs easily, lifts the little junker onto his lap. His cock is already wet with Junkrat’s thick, irradiated slobber, but he squirts some lube on anyway, stroking himself slowly as Junkrat manoeuvres his bony knee and pegleg over Hog’s thick thighs.

His ass is nearly as skinny as the rest of him, each narrow white buttock not even a handful in Roadhog’s massive hands, and his hip bones are so jutting they feel like they're cutting into Hog’s big belly. Rat’s cock is sandwiched in that massive gut, hard and insistent. “Aw, come on, mate,” he begs, a high, wheezy whine that tingles across Roadhog’s nerves. “Fucking do it already! I need it… Please…”

Roadhog’s massive cock is pressed against Junkrat’s tight hole. His fingers trace the rim, feeling the radiation scars here too, dark purple crescents that had split the tender skin long ago. It must not have killed the sensation there because Rat gasps and moans as Roadhog traces a lubed finger around the puckered aperture, an unlovely animal sound that makes Hog’s cock throb.

“Ahh… Please, _please,_ Roadie,” Junkrat babbles, panting, squirming, the picture of ugly need. “Please… I need ya inside me… Fuck me… I need it, _fuck,_ I need it so _bad…”_ His scrawny ribs are showing, his emaciated belly sucking up against his ribcage with each rattling breath. Roadhog can feel the little junker’s hips grinding beneath his hand, trying to thrust against the head of Hog’s cock, teasing against his asshole.

Finally Roadhog concedes. He presses into Rat long and slow, relishing the ragged gasps and hisses the boy makes, the way his hands claw at Roadhog’s arms as he lowers him down to be impaled on his hog. He ruts into him in slow, deep strokes even as Junkrat is thrusting and rolling his hips on top of him, his weird eyes seeming to jiggle in his skull, his pointy face flushed beneath the grime of sweat and gunpowder. Rat swears and howls and sweats and bounces on Hog’s lap, frenzied as ever, his hands pawing roughly over Roadhog’s fat belly, his hairy tits, his thick powerful arms. Meanwhile Roadhog just holds the boy by his jutting hips and slowly pumps into him, taking in the ugly, beautiful sight before him.

He’s the most ugly, and the most beautiful, when he comes. That’s the part Roadhog likes the best. He watches the way the flush of Junkrat’s cheeks spreads across his nose, onto the tips of his jug-handle ears, down his long birdish neck. The way all the tendons of his throat stand out, and his ribs pop up like a xylophone as his crooked, sloping back arches like a bow. Snaggled, yellow teeth biting into chapped lips as he moans out an ungodly yowl, skinny colourless thighs crushing around Roadhog’s hips, toes of his good foot splayed like a road-killed possum. The tip of his cock, flushed and eager as his face, peeks from where it’s sandwiched in Roadhog’s fat belly, squirting between them as he grinds his bony ass against Hog’s lap, his guts clenching around Hog’s hog until he can’t take it anymore. He paints Rat’s insides with his own cum, heavy and hot and filling the boy until the sticky mess is leaking between them, all over Rat’s skinny ass and the tops of Hog’s thick, hairy thighs.

Junkrat is panting on his chest now, sweaty and limp as a rag. Roadhog turns and lays him on the bed, carefully pulling out of him, smiling in satisfaction at the cum drooling out between their bellies, at his own cum slowly oozing between Rat’s cheeks. He’s as ugly as ever, sprawled on the sheets like a plucked pullet, birdish bones sticking out in all directions. His face is still flushed, but slack, his torso cum-soaked and sweaty and twitching as he catches his breath. Finally he notices Roadhog staring at him; the cracked lips pull into a pointy, half-shy smile. “What?”

“Nothing,” Roadhog says, smiling back. “You’re just beautiful, is all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
